Three Is Not A Crowd
by The Cardinal Saint-Miller
Summary: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns hold a secret and they've decided it's time to let their team mate Dean Ambrose in on it, but how will he react? Slash 3-part mini story! Rated M for... well you can figure it out.
1. Act 1

**A/N: I am officially jumping on the Shield bandwagon. I couldn't hide from it for long. Shield slash has caught me in it's grasp and it is sweet. This will be a quick 3 part story. Just something that came to mind whilst I was watching Raw today.  
Sex from the get go, so if you're not into that click that little back arrow now. - I'm also going to refer to our lads by their real names. So, just in case you're not familiar.  
**_**Dean Ambrose = Jon  
Roman Reigns = Joe  
Seth Rollins = Colby  
**_**I would absolutely love it if you could review, follow and favourite, if you want to, of course :) ****_(This may also be a bit rambly, or whatever. I didn't put a whole load of thought into it like my other longer story, I just wanted it to happen, so it did.)_**** - ****_MNM_**

* * *

Joe brought his hand up and stroked Colby's long mess of hair to the side, so that he could see his lovers face. The sweet look of satisfaction was plastered all over him as he moaned for more, Joe smiled down at him, and slowed his place, determined to make Colby beg and plead for what he wanted.

"Oh god, don't slow down." He panted. Joe grinned again and allowed his hand to roam back down his lovers body, before resting it on his hip. He had a steady rhythm going now.

The two men had been at it for a good 30 minutes now. Their team mate and best friend Jon had gone out to pick up dinner for all three men. As soon as he had left the room, Colby and Joe were all over each other, like desperate animals. Their clothes now littered the small hotel room, and they were both glistening in sweat.

"Please Joe..." Colby pleaded again. He closed his eyes as Joe began to speed up, he had both hands rested on his lovers hips and he pulled in him closer, each and every time he thrust his length inside the smaller man.

Colby let out another loud moan. He was enjoying this, and that turned Joe on even more. They continued making love for the following few minutes, before Colby opened his eyes again. He looked over at the small travel clock on the table next to the bed they were on.

"Shit... it's been that long already?" He sighed. He knew that their passionate love making would have to end soon, other wise Jon would walk in, and god knows what he'd do if he found out about the secret affair going on between his two best friends.

Joe glanced up as well, he looked over at the small clock and sighed as he began to slower down again. They had now been alone for 40 minutes, and he was sure Jon would be back very soon. He'd rather cut it short than be caught so he pulled out of the man below him and another desperate groan left Colby's mouth. He moved his body around and shuffled down the bed, opening his mouth, ready to taste his lovers warm seed.

Joe shuffled closer to the man he had just made love to, before grabbing onto a chunk of his hair, and pulling his head back. Colby happily obliged and kept his mouth open, underneath his lovers rock hard dick. Joe began stroking his length as fast as he could. He let of a few soft grunts and moans as he did so.

It wasn't long until his warm cum seeped out into the smaller man's mouth. He carried on pumping a few times, just to make sure his full load was out, before releasing his grip on his own dick and Colby's hair. He smiled down at his team mate who then shut his mouth, and happily swallowed up every drop of the bigger man's warm seed.

"Well that was fun." Joe let out a light laugh as he edged his way back off of the bed, he walked across the room and picked up his briefs, which he had thrown off in their moment of passion earlier in the night. He pulled them back up over his legs and covered his now almost completely flaccid dick, followed by his jeans, which were slung over his lovers bed.

Colby smiled at him before crawling off of the bed as well. He picked up his own briefs and jeans and pulled them back onto to his body, before going into the bathroom to get a hair band so that he could tie up his long locks of black and blonde hair.

Once he was done, he came back into the bedroom that he shared with his two team mates, Joe and Jon. Joe was over by his bed now, fiddling with his iPad. He was updating his twitter with pictures of his new tattoo. He'd only got it done a few days ago, and Colby thought it looked great on him.

Colby walked across the room and sat down on the end of his own bed, looking across the room at the man who he'd just made love to. Joe looked up from his iPad for a moment and then smiled.

"What is it?" He questioned his lover. He knew something was on Colby's mind. He was good at reading people like that.

"Nothing." Colby shrugged and stood up, before searching the room for his jeans. They were laying on the floor at the end of Jon's bed. The one that they'd evidently had sex in just a few moments ago. Colby realised this, and tried to neaten up the bed covers as best as he could.

"You're thinking of something." Joe questioned him. When Colby didn't answer he put his iPad down and looked up at the smaller man, who was now sat on the end of Jon's bed. He thought for a moment and tried to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Don't you think it would be fun to get Jon involved?" He said with a slight smirk on his face. Joe had to consider what Colby was saying to him for a moment, before responding. It sounded like a lot of fun, and a great idea actually.

"You think he'd be up for it?" Joe asked, excitement now filling him up. He had thoughts of a threesome before, but he never thought Colby would be up for it. He watched his lover with a devilish grin on his face.

"We can't just ask..." Colby paused "Can we?" The smaller man entwined his fingers and began twiddling his thumbs, they needed to formulate a plan if they were going to get their friend on board. It wasn't going to be easy.

"We could, but we might not get what we want from him." Joe sighed, and shuffled forward on his bed slightly "How about, tomorrow night, after the show, we just do it?" Joe grinned at the younger man.

"What do you mean?" Colby was slightly confused by what Joe had said, he needed more direction, he needed to know exactly what was going to happen between his self, his lover and their best friend.

"Well, we all share a room don't we?" Joe began and Colby nodded in understanding "What if we just, start making out whilst he's still in the room?" Joe smiled as the idea crossed his mind, it seemed so sneaky, and the idea of making out in front of his best friend turned him on even more.

"...and then, when he asks us what we're doing, we ask him if he wants to join in." Colby grinned at the bigger man who was sat opposite him, the idea was great. Colby couldn't wait for it to happen, he knew it was going to be a long and passionate night full of sex. That is if their friend agreed to it.

"That sounds like a great plan." Joe agreed with his lover and they both smiled at each other in agreement. It was settled, they'd go about their normal nightly routine of making out, but they wouldn't wait for their best friend to leave the room this time.

The door to their left made the familiar clicking noise as Jon let his self into the room, holding two bags full of food from the only fast food restaurant that was open at 10p.m. on a Sunday.

He shut the door behind him and planted the bag of food down on the small dining table in the corner of the room, before taking his jacket off and draping it over the chair. Both Joe and Colby watched him as he fiddled with his phone, and threw the room keys down next to the food.

Joe looked back at Colby and they both grinned at each other. They knew what was coming tomorrow night, and they couldn't wait for it.

Knowing that Jon wasn't looking, Colby planted a quick kiss on his lovers lips, and got up to go and eat. Jon looked up from his phone as Colby walked up to him, after a few moments, Joe joined them, and they all enjoyed the rest of their night together.


	2. Act 2

Colby made his way back into the boys hotel room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying off the rest of his hair with another towel.

"Bathroom's free." He smiled over at his team mate Jon. They had just gotten back from the arena, after another tiring show. Colby had laid claim on the bathroom first, and Jon wanted to go in second. Joe had already had his shower at the arena, so he was sat outside of their balcony, enjoying the view whilst he fiddled on his iPad.

"Awesome." Jon jumped up from the table that he was sat at, reading the daily paper. He closed the few pages that he'd already read back up, and grabbed a towel from the radiator, before heading into the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked, Colby decided it was safe enough to make a move on his lover.

He draped the towel he was using for his hair over the radiator, before drying the rest of his body. Joe was far too busy reading an article on his iPad to take any notice of the smaller man, who was now completely naked. It didn't last for long though, as Colby grabbed his briefs, and pulled them up over his semi-erect dick. The though of what would be happening in just a few minutes, had gotten him far too excited. He had to try hard to control his urges as he showered.

He let out a loud yawn and stretched, before making his way to the balcony. Knowing that Jon was pre occupied with his nightly bathroom routine, Colby wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, leaving a trail of small kisses along the back of his shoulder and neck.

"Are you excited?" Colby whispered into the bigger man's ear. He still hand his arms draped around Joe's neck.

Joe let out a light sigh and dropped his iPad slightly, before leaning his head back. He turning his head to the side and allowed Colby to venture into his mouth. They stayed like this for a few moments, before the smaller man pulled away, waiting for an answer.

"Of course I am." Joe smiled up at him. He couldn't wait for what was going to happen in a few minutes. He'd tried to keep his cool all day, but couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the passionate night of sex ahead of him. He was almost certain Jon would join them, why wouldn't he? Being on the road constantly became lonely quickly, and having sex with your team mates was the perfect solution, wasn't it? At least Joe and Colby saw it that way...

"So, how are we going to do this?" Colby spoke fast. He knew that Jon would be done in the bathroom soon, he didn't have a lot of time to finalise his plans with his lover. Joe thought for a moment, before answering Colby.

"We're just going to do what we usually do. We just wont wait for Jon to leave tonight." Joe smiled up at his lover, whose eyes were gleaming with excitement "Wasn't that the plan all along?" Joe furrowed his brow slightly as he posed the question.

"I know what we're doing." Colby let out a light giggle "but who's going to come onto who? How do we start it off?"

"I don't know. It'll just happen, I guess." Joe smiled at the smaller man who was now finding it hard to control all of his excitement "Just do what we usually do, pretend he's not here."

"Until he looks up and realises what we're doing?" Colby giggled at the bigger man again. The whole idea made him giddy and excited. He felt like he had that first night he'd spent with Joe. Colby felt his dick harden even more at the thought. He worried that Jon might see it when he got out of the shower, but what would that matter? They didn't need to hide it any more.

Before Joe could give Colby an answer, the shower was switched off. The smaller man smiled at his lover, before giving him another peck on the cheek. He took his arms back and made his way inside their small hotel room, throwing his self down onto his bed and taking his phone in his hand, so that he could pretend he was doing something when Jon emerged from the bathroom.

Joe followed his lover inside, and sat down on his own bed across the room. He crossed his legs and began to fiddle on his iPad yet again. Both men knew that they weren't really doing anything of importance, they just needed to pretend they were. They needed to be casual for now.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened, and Jon walked out into their shared room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and had obviously already been towel dried. The three men had changed in front of each other multiple times, so Jon didn't think it that big of a deal to drop his towel down to the floor once he'd reached his bed. Joe continued to fiddle with his iPad, but it was becoming increasingly harder to keep his gaze away from the naked body across the room from him.

Colby chanced it, and looked up from his phone momentarily, he caught Joe's eye and grinned like a little child. Joe had to try his hardest to not smile back at his lover.

Jon changed into his briefs, along with a pair of jeans that he used to relax in. He hated sleeping in clothes but he also hated walking around in underwear. He was extremely picky when it came to what was acceptable and what wasn't. Once he'd finished changing he sat down on his bed and lit up a cigarette, before taking a few drags. He looked over at his friend Joe, and asked him what he was doing.

"Just checking twitter." Joe smiled up at him and Jon nodded in agreement. Once he'd finished his cigarette he stubbed it out in the ashtray next to his bed, and made his way back to the newspaper he was previously immersed in.

Once Jon was busy reading, Colby looked up at his lover from across the room. They watched each other for a moment, and the smaller man allowed yet another devious grin spread across his face. The bigger man glanced over at Jon, and then back to Colby, before nodding his head. It was time to put their plan into action.

Colby put his phone back down, on the table next to his bed, before getting up. His dick was now fully erect, and if Jon looked up he'd notice immediately. Luckily he was far too busy reading an article to care what Colby was doing.

The smaller man walked over to his lover, and let his body drop onto the bed, on top of the bigger man. Joe smiled down and him and rested his hand on his lovers neck, as they began to embrace each other. Colby let his hands wander around Joe's back, before pressing his lips against his lovers. Joe ran his hand through Colby's wet mess of Black and blonde hair, as the kiss intensified. They allowed themselves to fall into it, and for a moment both men had completely forgotten about their friend who was sat just meters away.

Jon furrowed his brow, as the soft groans behind him became apparent. He'd reached the end of his article now, and his surroundings had become clear again. He turned around in his chair to inspect his team mates, and confusion set it once he'd seen what they were doing.

"What the fuck!?" Were the only words Jon could say. He was completely bemused by what he was seeing. His team mates were on top of each other, both half naked and making out with each other. Colby was grinding up against the bigger man slightly. The smaller man couldn't help but smile as he heard his friend's voice fill the room. They didn't stop what they were doing, they carried on. Both men knew that they were getting to Jon, but it still wasn't clear whether it was in a good way or a bad way.

"Guys?" their friend questioned them again, and stood up from his seat. He took a few steps across the room and stood watching them for a moment. A familiar feeling arose and he felt his dick harden at the sight, but this wasn't mean to happen. Colby and Joe were both guys, and Jon was straight as far as he knew. Joe pulled away from the smaller man, and looked up at his team mate.

"Oh hey." He smiled "want to join us?"

"Fuck no." Jon shook his head in protest. No way would he join in with this perverted parade of filth. It was disgusting, utterly repulsive and vulgar. He wouldn't be a part of it, no way. "I'm not gay!" he stated, but the throbbing erection in his briefs said otherwise.

"Come on... it's fun." Colby smiled at his friend, who still looked repulsed by the whole situation. Both men looked up at their team mate, the moment had turned awkward fast. Colby knew he had to do something, or they'd miss their chance completely.

"Jon look." He crawled off of his lover and stepped around the bed, he was now face to face with his team mate. Jon watched him, he looked apprehensive, but at the same time interested "Why don't you just, watch us?" Colby grinned at his best friend, and Jon studied him for a moment. Joe watched on in anticipation.

"Watch you?" Jon questioned Colby. His eyes darted from Colby to Joe and back again. He was interested in watching, in fact he thought it might be kind of... fun.

"Yeah, watch us!" Colby paused "Then you can decide if you want to join in or not." the black and blonde haired beauty felt he'd convinced his friend well enough to stay. Jon didn't want to join in just yet, that was clear. But he had shown interest, and that was enough for Colby and Joe to go on.

Colby made his way across the room and collected the chair which Jon was previously sat on, before bringing it back over and planting it next to the bed. He took Jon by the hands and sat him down. Jon watched eagerly as the smaller man returned his attention to his lover, he crawled back onto the bed and began kissing at Joe's chest, Joe closed his eyes and let out a satisfied groan.

Jon was finding it increasingly harder to not touch himself. He knew it was wrong, but for some reason it didn't _feel _wrong. He felt his dick twitch under the fabric of his briefs as Colby made his way slowly down his lovers stomach. Joe kept his eyes clothes and leaned back onto his pillow, he pushed down on the smaller man's shoulder, indicating that he wanted Colby to please him.

"Don't be impatient." Colby growled up at the bigger man, and Joe let out a light laugh.

"Yeah." Jon added "Don't rush it." he smiled down at his two friends and finally let his sexual urges take over. He let his hand wander to his crotch and unzipped his jeans, before standing up to pull them down, along with his briefs. Colby looked up at his friend, and grinned when he saw Jon's dick on display.

"That's what we like to see." He moved his hand over his lovers crotch and began stroking at the bigger man's length through the fabric of his briefs. Jon sat back down and stroked his own dick at the sight of his two best friends pleasuring each other.

"Feel free to join in at any time." Joe sighed and continued to enjoy the attention he was getting from his lover. Colby grinned up at the older man as he tugged at his briefs. Joe bucked his hips so that Colby could pull his briefs away. As soon as the bigger man's dick was free, Colby sat up and smiled down at his lovers naked body.

"Oh don't worry..." Jon paused and continued to stroke his own length "I will."


	3. Act 3

It was late. The room was quiet now. The only noise that could be heard was the light ticking coming from the travel clock next to Jon, and the faint breathing of his two team mates that were sleeping next to him.

Jon opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. It took him a moment to realise that he was still snuggled up with Joe and Colby. Joe had both arms wrapped around the two smaller men. One laid on either side. Jon looked over at his black and blonde haired team mate and smiled as he remembered what had happened earlier in the night.

It was hard to make out anything in the inky blackness of the room, but the slight light coming in from the window illuminated the two men just enough so that Jon could make his way around where they were laying.

He watched the two men whom he'd had passionate sex with earlier in the night, only for a moment, before Colby's eyes opened as well. He looked over at his team mate and then smiled a devious smile. It took Colby a few moments to realise that Joe was still fast asleep, so he whispered over the bigger man's chest to his team mate.

"_He's still asleep." _Colby motioned to his lover and Jon nodded in statement. Colby watched Joe for a few moments before looking back at his new fuck buddy and smiling.

Jon instinctively smiled back at him, and Colby leaned over Joe's chest, before planting a few light kisses on Jon's waiting mouth. Jon pushed his weight back onto Colby and they embraced each other, as best as they could, considering the situation. Jon opened his mouth and allowed the long haired beauty to slip his tongue in.

"_You weren't going to leave me out were you?"_ Joe's voice penetrated the silent room, he was whispering too. Colby pulled away from Jon, letting out a light embarrassed laugh. Jon smiled at the happy couple as Colby moved his attention to his lover.

"Of course not, baby." Colby smiled down at the bigger man below him, before moving in to kiss him. Joe happily let his lover explore his mouth and they embraced each other. Joe wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and Jon looked on in lust.

"We would never do that to you, Joe." Jon smiled, and then turned his attention to Joe's stomach. Kissing and licking it as he slowly made his way down to the bigger man's length. He was still naked from earlier, they all were, and it wasn't long until they were all rock hard.

Jon pulled the sheet away, to reveal Joe's ready length. He took Joe's dick in his hand and began stroking at it slightly, Joe let out a light moan into Colby's mouth and Jon took that as a signal to carry on. He slipped the bigger mans dick into his mouth and began bobbing up and down, at one point taking the entire length in his mouth and down his throat, making Joe moan out in pleasure.

After a few moments, Colby pulled away from his lover, and joined his fuck buddy lower down on the bigger man's body. He stroked a few strands of Jon's hair out of the way as his friend continued to suck at Joe's length. Joe watched them both for a minute, before pushing his head back into the pillow and closing his eyes.

He could feel both Colby and Jon enjoying his length, and he knew he wouldn't last long if they carried on. They stopped only to kiss each other, and their soft moans kept vibrating against his length. He could feel the orgasm building up already.

"_You gonna help us out, big guy?"_ Jon finally pulled away and smiled up at the bigger man. His voice was still barely a whisper. Colby stopped sucking as well and smiled up at his lover in anticipation. Joe smiled down at the two smaller men and then lifted his body up, before getting to his knees and kissing his lover a few times. Jon watched on, and stroked Colby's long locks of hair as Joe tasted his lovers mouth.

"_Who's going first?" _Joe whispered in between breaths, he was still getting his moneys worth out of Colby's mouth when he spoke. Jon watched his two friends for a while and stroked his own length before grinning again.

"I think Colby wants it." He let out a light laugh, breaking the chain of silent whispers. Colby groaned in agreement. Joe smiled at his lover, and the took control, like he usually did during sex. He pushed the smaller man down onto the bed, on all fours. Jon watched on, excitement filling him up.

"Don't think I've forgotten you." Joe smiled at his team mate who then got up onto his knee's as well. They got closer to each other, and Jon wrapped his arms around the bigger man's torso, his dick pressed up against Joe's hip. Joe kept a firm grip on his lovers hips, and pulled the smaller man closer to him, as he began to to kiss his newly formed fuck buddy.

"You two look so sexy together." Colby let out a light laugh as he watched over his shoulder at his lover and best friend exploring each others mouths. Joe then began to edge his way into the smaller man below him. Colby let out a light moan and this caught Jon's attention. He pulled away from the bigger man, and made his way down the bed to the black and blonde haired beauty, that was about to be pounded into next week.

Jon stroked Colby's long mess of hair out of his face, and the looked down at his friend, watching his face scrunch up every time his lover thrust another inch inside him.

"Do you like it when Joe fucks you?" Jon looked down at his friend and smiled as Colby nodded in agreement. He let out another desperate groan as soon as Joe was all the way in. Jon continued to pump at his own dick as he watched his friend squirm in pleasure.

"Oh god... don't tease me baby." Colby looked back at his lover who was now thrusting in and out extremely slowly.

"Hey Colby..." Jon took the smaller man's throat in his hand. He knew how Colby loved to be dominated, he'd discovered that last night "Don't tell Joe what to do." He smiled down at his friend and Colby let out another strained whimper.

Joe watched his lover and team mate as he thrust his hips back and forth inside the smaller man below him. Each and every time skin made contact, Colby groaned in pleasure.

Joe watched his friends and smiled at the sight. He allowed his gaze to venture to his other team mate, and they both grinned at each other. They loved dominating Colby as much as he loved being dominated, a perfect threesome.

Jon lifted Colby up slightly, forcing him to arch his back. He shoved his tongue in his team mates mouth and began pumping his own dick even faster. Colby allowed his friend to violate him, stopping only when he needed to say Joe's name out loud. Joe was still going extremely slowly, he wanted to make Colby beg for what he wanted. Jon finally pulled away and watched Colby struggle.

"If you tell him you want it." Jon smiled at his friend "I'm sure he'll give it to you."

"Joe please..." Colby groaned, keeping his gaze on his fuck buddy. All three men were only just beginning to sweat. Partially because the room was quite hot, given all the human action going on it in. None of them could pull themselves away though.

"Joe." Jon looked up at the bigger man "give it to him." He winked and Joe grinned back at his team mate, before increasing his speed by a fair amount. Colby let out a loud moan and Jon smiled down at him.

Jon shuffled around so that he was in front of Colby. Colby didn't need instructing, he instinctively took Jon's dick in his hand and began stroking it, before shoving it in his mouth. Jon moved his hips back and forth, giving Colby the helping hand that he needed. Every noise that left the smaller man's mouth vibrated against Jon's dick, and he loved it.

"Fuck, Colby." He looked down at the smaller man and ran his hands through his friends hair. Joe watched on, biting his lip the entire time. It was so sexy watching his two team mates enjoy themselves.

Jon allowed his gaze to wander, and he found himself watching Joe, who was still pounding away at Colby's ass. They grinned at each other as they continued to dominate their smaller team mate. Colby didn't protest though, he loved this. He got off on this.

"My turn yet?" Jon smiled at the bigger man who was still enjoying his go on his lover. Joe let out an exhausted sigh and then pulled out of the smaller man. Colby let out a desperate groan, knowing that it would be over, for the next couple of moments at least.

Jon pushed Colby away, and then made his way around the bed. He met with Joe half way, and decided to stop for a moment. Both men pressed their bodies up against each other and began to explore the others mouth. Colby rolled over onto his back and began stroking his dick at the sight. Jon bit at Joe's lip and moved his attention to the bigger man's neck, biting at sucking at it until it left a red mark.

Once he was done, Joe gave Jon a reassuring slap on the ass. Both men continued on their way and it only too a few seconds for Jon to arrive at his destination. He pulled the smaller man closer to him and pushed Colby's legs out of the way, He lined his dick up and then began to edge his way into his friend. It was easier for Colby to take this time, having already been prepared by his lover. Jon groaned as he felt Colby tighten around his dick and both men embraced each other. Joe had planned on joining in, but decided at last minute to sit this one out. He sat back on the bed and enjoyed the view, stroking his dick all the while.

Colby smiled up at his friend as he finally got his dick all the way in. Both men leaned into each other and, instead of kissing, they began to talk dirty to each other. Jon loved talking dirty to whoever he was having sex with, and Joe got off on that.

"Do you like feeling me inside you?" Jon asked his friend, who moaned out in pleasure.

"Fuck yes, Jon. You feel so good."

"God you're so tight." Jon gritted his teeth and watched his fuck buddy squirm underneath him as he slowly increased his speed. He was going fast now, but not his fastest. He wanted to make Colby wait for that, he wanted to see his friend beg.

"Jon you feel so good." Colby finally admitted, whilst letting out a desperate moan.

"Tell him you want it." Joe joined it. He was still stroking his dick at the sight of his two team mates going at it.

"Oh god Jon, I want it so bad." Colby groaned and Jon did as he was told. He sped up even more, Colby's reactions because more strained each time Jon thrust his length inside his friend. Jon could feel the orgasm building up in his lower abdomen as he looked down at the smaller man below him, and the back to the bigger man who was pleasing his self over this whole situation.

Jon finally pulled out, completely unexpectedly. He motioned for Joe to take over and then made his way back to his fuck buddies face. Leaning over Colby's mouth slightly as he did so. Jon began stroking his own length as he watched Joe reposition his self, and enter the smaller man below both of them. Colby let out a desperate moan and kept his mouth open, ready for Jon to release his load.

Joe watched both men in front of him, and grinned at the sight. Jon let out a few more desperate grunts before his warm seed finally seeped out into Colby's waiting mouth. Colby sucked on Jon's dick a few more times, making sure he'd gotten the last of it, before Jon finally pulled away and dropped his weight down onto the bed next to Colby.

He leant over and picked up his pack of cigarettes, before lighting one up and watching his two team mates finish each other off. Joe picked up the pace yet again, and smiled down at his lover. Colby let out one last final moan as Joe blew his load inside the smaller man. He moaned Colby's name and then felt his erection begin to subside before he pulled out.

Colby was exhausted, he laid there, completely worn out by the whole mornings events. Jon was just finishing up his cigarette as he watched the bigger man try to regain some strength. He took a few more drags before stubbing his cigarette out in the tray next to the bed.

"Well this isn't very fair." He looked up at Joe who then smiled back at him.

"No, you're right." They both grinned at each other in agreement and Colby watch on in confusion. Jon looked over at the friend who both men had just violated, and smiled.

He made his way back across the bed, and started kissing at Colby's chest and stomach, Colby let out another desperate moan and Jon moved his attention down to Colby's waiting length. Joe smiled at both men, before he crawled up the bed and planted more kisses on his lovers lips. He ran his hand through Colby's long mess of hair as Jon took the smaller man's length in his mouth and down his throat. Colby groaned in between breaths and Jon built up a steady rhythm. He felt Colby's stomach muscles contract under his hand, that was rested on Colby's lower abdomen, and his warm seed shot out into the back of Jon's mouth. Jon swallowed it all down, and then took Colby's dick out of his mouth.

By the time they had all finished, the sun had almost completely risen. The room was a lot brighter now and all men watched each other, completely exhausted from this mornings events.

Joe looked over at the travel clock and read the time, it had just gone 6.a.m. Jon crawled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Colby, before resting his head on his friends chest.

"Should we go and get something to eat?" Joe asked the two men. He climbed off of the bed and pulled on his briefs that had been discarded last night.

Both men groaned as they felt their sleepiness take over. Joe smiled down at both of them.

"We want to stay here." Colby answered his lover, he had his eyes closed and his voice was strained. Sleep was slowly taking over both of them. Joe let out a light laugh and then decided to give in to his two lovers. He crawled back on the bed and wrapped his arm around Jon, resting his hand on Colby's stomach.

Colby leaned down and grabbed the sheet that had be pushed away earlier. He pulled it back up and covered over all three men who were now exhausted, and ready to sleep again.

Joe left a few kisses on the back of Jon's shoulder and Colby opened his eyes for a moment, he smiled down at his two lovers who were now almost completely asleep. He closed his eyes again and dropped his head back. As all three men embraced each other and fell into a long dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Well that was fun! I realise that there is a mistake or two, going over it now, but I'm just too lazy to go back and change it. I really liked writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! I love reading reviews as well so thank you to everyone who had reviewed, followed and favourtied this mini-story. Well, until next time... – ****_MNM_**


End file.
